


A Phone Call That Technically Didn't Happen

by Chaerring



Series: Siblings [3]
Category: A-Team (2010), Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Face is overprotective, Gen, telephone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town hasn't even stopped smoldering after the Big Asgardian Metal Fire-y thing attacked before Darcy's cell phone is ringing with an unknown number and she's having to try and find some place not crawling with SHIELD minions to answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call That Technically Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly post the events of Thor on the timeline.
> 
> I don't own A-Team, or Thor.

The town hasn't even stopped smoldering after the Big Asgardian Metal Fire-y thing attacked before Darcy's cell phone is ringing with an unknown number and she's having to try and find some place not crawling with SHIELD minions to answer it. Finally, she hides behind the huge ancient air conditioning unit on the top of the lab building. There's still a SHIELD thug stretched out on his stomach looking through a scope on the other side of the building, but she must have looked pretty frantic down below because he only glances at her once before waving her towards the AC unit himself.

Darcy almost gets distracted by his arms, because _hello, gorgeous_ they're not covered in what she was beginning to believe was the standard issue SHIELD suit, but sleeveless. She wanted to take closer look and investigate that, but there were already two voicemails on her phone and she knew a third wouldn't be left. Instead, there'd probably be some sort of jet or parachute drop happening overhead if she knew her siblings at all. 

"Hello?"

"Thank Fucking God! Darlene why the hell haven't you been picking up your phone? Were you in town when that tech test failed?"

So that's what they were going to pass it off as. 

"Nice to hear your bitchy voice, Temp. What happened to hi, hello, how are you, _Darcy_? Changed my name remember? Not to mention you're not exactly easy to contact yourself."

"That's a different matter, and you know I'm always glad to hear your dulcet tones of snark, baby sis. Would call everyday if I could even if you do still use my first name. Now tell me what happened. I've seen failed and successful military caused explosions, and whatever those photos were, it wasn't that." 

Her nose wrinkles at being called baby, but she deals with it because Temp's the oldest and she can see his earnest worried face in her mind's eye.

" Yeah, but you know how it is. Don't believe everything you hear." 

Not that she needed to tell Templeton that.

" _Darcy._ "

"I can't okay? Sniper."

And right after it's out of her mouth she knows that was the wrong way to say it. She can practically feel the sniper glancing at her hiding place with a frown and she just knows he's wondering whether he should message Coulson and get her phone taken to the same deep dark place of government confiscation that her ipod disappeared into. And then there's Temp freaking out in her ear.

"Jesus Chri--We're coming to your town. _No one_ snipes on my family. Pay attention. Get down low. Is there anything you can get behind, block the shot?"

She can hear him snapping out things to his team even when she knows he's placed his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. 

"Chill out. Take deep breaths, bro. I'm on the roof with one, not in his sights."

" _Darcy--_ Don't fucking scare me like that, girl." 

She can hear him retracting whatever he had been yelling before he's speaking again.

"Who's your sniper work for? Can you tell me?"

"I guess so, I mean, they've got no problem flashing the name around or handing out business cards. SHIELD, like an acronym for something too long for me to bother to memorize it until it's on a test."

"I hate the alphabet soup. At least it's not the CIA. I fucking hate the CIA."

"I know. You've said that. I don't think there's any of us that don't know how much you hate the CIA."

"Your sniper have a name?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

Thank you, Temp, for giving her the perfect excuse to talk to Mr. Beautiful Arms. She stands up and shimmies her way back around the AC unit to go and crouch a polite distance from the guy. His eyes flickered towards her and she grinned. Her boobs looked fantastic when she crouched.

"Darcy, you there?"

"Yeah, yeah gimme a second." She smiles her most winning smile, the one Nick taught her would make a good con a _successful_ con and turned on the charm. 

"Hi there! I'm Darcy Lewis, but you probably already know that. You probably have a handout or folder or something with all the information the government as on me up until this point in my life. What you don't know is that I have an older brother who's an Army Ranger and he's pretty worried about me right now." She pauses, hoping the Army Ranger part sinks in, and sure enough the sniper takes his eye off the scope and turns to face her with one raised eyebrow. 

His face isn't what she would call GQ handsome, not like her four pretty boy brothers, but it's got character, a rugged sort of appeal. And Darcy would go for character over pretty in almost everything in life. Ginny despaired of her greatly sometimes. 

""He'd really like to know your name. Maybe even talk to you, so he can stop freaking out about this whole 'my baby sister's internship town is on fire' thing." She tilts her head just so and keeps her smile in place before hitting the speaker button. The sniper scowls, but turns his attention to the phone.

"Agent Barton, here."

There's sudden and complete silence on the other side of the phone. Darcy can't even hear the usual loud chatter of her brother's team in the background.

"Not Clint mother fucking Barton?"

The sniper's, Barton's, eyes widen incredulously.

" _Faceman Peck?_ "

"The one and only. Jesus, it's a small fucking world. Darcy you're in good hands. Barton's okay. He worked with us a few years ago." 

"Yeah, before you went to _prison_."

"For something we didn't do!"

"You're lucky your crimes aren't part of my jurisdiction or I'd be honor bound to report this."

"Barton you--"

Darcy new when something needed to be nipped in the bud. 

"Okay, awesome you guys know each other. Great, now, Temp can you please stop freaking out? I need to go downstairs and make sure Jane doesn't stab anyone when they start putting her equipment back together wrong."

"Oh yeah? How is Jane? Still as hot as the last time I visited?"

"She's got a boyfriend."

Darcy could practically feel Templeton roll his eyes as Barton raised an eyebrow at her. Obviously, he knew her brother pretty well.

"That's not a proble--"

"He's an alien prince that could probably electrocute you from a mile away, or break your back with his pinky."

Barton's face opens up and she can see his hand going for his comm and Coulson, no doubt. She holds up her hand and points to the phone.

"Pft. Okay, Darcy. Have you been watching Rocky Horror again? Generally you've got better ways of warning me off your friends."

Darcy just grins at Barton and shakes her head before taking it off speaker and wandering a few steps away.

"You caught me, but seriously. I need to go stop the potential slaughter. Later, Temp. Let the others know I'm okay? I'm not sure how easy it will be to take another call."

"Alright, alright, you might have to field Ginny's, but I'll keep the boys off you."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know." 

The line went dead, and she knew even if she called back right that instant, the phone number would be useless. She sighed and wished her brother's weren't so crazy. Obviously, she and Ginny got all the common sense. She turned back to Barton, unsure what exactly to say, but there was a scream from downstairs that Darcy hadn't heard since the first week of her internship with she spilled coffee on a month's worth of printouts. She grimaced. Barton's lips twitched.

"You'd better go see about that."

"Yeah, I'd better. I guess I'll see you around then, Agent."

"Clint's fine, and we'll see about that, Miss Lewis."

She turns towards the stairs with a wave. 

"Darcy, and god help you if Temp tells you my other name and you use it."

She makes her way back inside to the sound of his chuckle.


End file.
